The Snake within
by anablack1
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts, partway through Harry's 3rd year. Her past is a mystery to many, even sometimes to herself. it's my fist fanfic so please read & review. Chapter 12 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the whole Harry Potter thing.

**Prologue**

_The Hogwarts express pulled up in Hogsmed. A slim figure stepped out into the cold spring morning of April, pulling her thin cloak around her. Seemingly unsure, she glanced around the village and spotted a curvy sort of woman with a pretty face, cleaning the outside window of a pub. Cautiously, she walked over to her._

"'_Scuse me ma'am, but could you tell me the way to Hogwarts?" she asked quietly._

"_Oh, of course dear, you simply follow this mud track and it will lead you straight to the castle gate," the woman replied cheerily._

_Nodding her head in thanks, the slim figure headed up the track towards the lit up castle of Hogwarts._

**Chapter 1.**

Lavender Brown racked her brains as she walked, trying to figure out why Professor McGonagall wanted to see her so urgently. She was doing well in class and she hadn't been in any trouble that she knew of. Suddenly scared, she wondered if something had happened to her family. Anxious, she quickened her steps as she made her way to the head of Gryffindor office. As she reached the door, it sprung open, and out strode Professor Dumbledore. Caught by surprise, Lavender stared blankly up at him.

"Oh hello there Miss Brown. Are you having a pleasant Easter?'

"Y-yes sir." answered Lavender slightly shocked that he had spoken to her.

"Well that's splendid! Anyway, I must be off. It's always a pleasure speaking to you," and with that, the headmaster strode off around the corner with his purple robe billowing out behind him.

"I hope you're not going to stand there all day, Miss Brown," said Professor McGonagall from inside her office.

"What?... oh no of course no Professor."

"Well come in then," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. Lavender stepped in and hurriedly shut the oak door behind her.

"Lavender, this here is Vamperla Pŭrvomay," said to Professor McGonagall gesturing to a slim girl sitting in one of the hard straight chairs. Vamperla continued staring at the floor, giving no recognition that she was being introduced.

"She's just started at Hogwarts and will be in your year. I thought it might be nice if you looked out for her until she gets settled," McGonagall paused for a second,"if that's alright with you of course."

"Yes that's fine," answered Lavender, while thinking to herself that even though the professor had asked, she really had no choice in the matter.

"Well I'm glad that's sorted," continued McGonagall briskly, "she will be sleeping in your room and I've already had her things taken up."

Lavender nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Perhaps you could dive her a tour around the castle and grounds. If that's what you feel like Vamperla?"

Caught by the sudden question, Vamperla looked up surprised

"Hmmm? Oh yes, that's fine," replied Vamperla quietly in a slightly confused tone, like she didn't know what she was agreeing to.

xxxxxxx

"And last of all, the defence against the dark arts which this year is taken by Professor Lupin," concluded Lavender. "So, um, do you want to go back to the common come now?"

"Ah, yeah. Sure," murmured Vamperla.

Both girls started up the stairs in an awkward silence.

The Gryffindor common room was warm and buzzing with the chatter of the students attempting to study for their upcoming exams. Vamperla looked around, gathering her surroundings. Over in one corner were two red headed twins chucking paper darts at each other. When the darts touched the other person, they exploded into a cloud of smoke paper shavings. In one of the chairs in front of the fireplace sat a girl with bushy hair, franticly sorting through a pile of paper on the table in front of her. Next to her was another red headed boy staring blankly at a book. On the other chair was a boy with messy dark hair, talking to another burlier boy.

"Yes I know Olivier."

"So you've got that haven't you. _Only _catch the snitch if we're _more_ than fifty-"

"I KNOW OLIVER" the younger boy yelled.

"Vamperla," Lavender said coming over to her an Indian girl, "this is Parvati. Parvati, this is Vamperla."

The girls exchange smiles as an awkward silence hung over them.

"Sooo…" started Parvati looking something to say. "Ah, where were you at before you came here?"

"Um. Negru Vadă College," said Vamperla quietly.

"Uhhh?…" said Lavender, confused.

"Oh it's in Bulgaria," replied Vamperla hurriedly.

"Cool… so you're from Bulgaria?" asked Lavender.

"Well I was born there and my fathers from there, but my mother's British."

"Okay, cool…" muttered Lavender awkwardly.

"Oh Lav," said Parvati suddenly. "Have you got any notes on Karif the goblin from History of magic, I wasn't there the day you learnt about."

"Yeah sure," chirped Lavender, happy with the change f subject.

Slowly the conversation evolved to other topics, which didn't involve Vamperla. Realising that she had been forgotten, Vamperla made her way up the stairs of girls dormitory to find her.

One of the doors was open and Vamperla saw a poster of a singer had said Lavender the liked, pinned up on the wall. Guessing that this was her room, she stepped inside nearly tripping over a pile clothes on the floor. Cautiously stepping around them, Vamperla made her way to the bed that her bags were beside. Suddenly something hit her in the back. She quickly swivelled around to see the bushy haired girl from before bent over a trunk, chucking out various items while muttering, "I know it's here some where. I can't have lost it. Perhaps Ron borrowed? No her can't of, her he doesn't do ancient runes. It must be here…" Sensing that someone was watching her, the girl turned around.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. I didn't hit you with anything did I?"

Vamperla shook her head.

"That's a relief…" the girl paused "sorry, but I don't believe I know you."

"No, I just arrived today. I'm Vamperla. Vamperla Pŭrvomay," replied Vamperla shyly.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger… Sorry if I seem rude but do you mean to say that you just started here today?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um, yes, " answered Vamperla slightly worr5ied, "why?"

"Oh well you're the first person I've met who hasn't started at Hogwarts at the year in the first year. I read in Hogwarts: a history that it is very rare for something like this to happen." Hermione gushed. "What school were you at previously?"

"Um, Negru Vadă in-"

"In Bulgaria." Finished Hermione clearly intrigued, "I've always wanted to go there. I hear the subjects they teach are quite different to those in which they teach here. Oh but apparently the landscape is quite magnificent with all those, but I hear it can get quite cold in winter am I right?"

"Yes I-"

"Magnificent!" Hermione beamed.

"So um. Were you looking for something?" Vamperla asked awkwardly.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, an ancient runes textbook that is vital for the exam so I desperately need it to study. You haven't seen it have you?" Hermione asked, suddenly getting desperate.

"You mean this?" Vamperla replied picking up the book that had just previously hit her on the back.

"Yes that's the one!" gasped Hermione happily. "Well I must get back to studying, and I still have to do that paper for muggle studies, oh and I need to work on the cheering charm and…"muttered Hermione to herself as she headed out the dor.

Slightly confused, Vamperla sat down on what she assumed was her bed and glanced around. Her room had three other four poster beds. Each decorated with the occupant's personal items. Windows at the end of the room, looked out onto a clear lake where some students were enjoying the last of the afternoon sun.  
"I like your bracelet" said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Lavender looking at her wrist.

"Oh um, thanks" Murmured Vamperla shyly also glancing down at the silvery-bronze coloured piece of jewellery on her thin wrist. The bracelet was linked together by two symmetrical 'S' tails. The other ends of the 'S' were connected to a thin p iece of metal, which wound around her wrist.

It's a family heirloom" she replied

**A/N Well...it's a start. wasn't quite sure how to end the chapter but what's done is done. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry potter that belongs to the master J.K Rowling**

The quidditch final between Gryffimdor and Slytherin was being held the Saturday after Easter. In the few days leading up to it, Vamperla found it practically hard to-as Professor McGonagall called it- get settled, as business around Hogwarts wasn't as per usual. Classes were quite different to those at Negru Vada and with the up coming exams, she found it quite hard to catch on to what was being taught. Lavender and Parvati had resorted to forgetting about her to avoid awkward situations and Hermione was no help s she constantly had her nose in a book or was franticly muttering spells and quotes to herself.

Then two days before the big game, disaster struck the Gryffindor house.

"Sick?!" yelled Oliver Wood, "Alicia can't be sick, she's a chaser in the Gryffindor team. Do you realise what this means? This was our greatest chance we've had for winning the cup since Charlie Weasley, which was seven years ago, and now you're telling me that Alicia is _so _sick that she is unable to play this Saturday. Meaning that I have to find a Gryffindor at least half as good as her in two days. Have them train with the team until they know he game plan perfectly off by heart, which has taken the rest of the team weeks to memorise, and suit them up wit gear otherwise bloody Slytherin wins the cup _again _by bloody default!"

"I'm sorry Oliver but-"

"Sorry?! You're Sorry?! If you were _sorry _we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now!"  
"Oliver I understand-"

"Yeah right"  
"-why you are angry, but I think a persons health is a lot more important is a lot more important than a quidditch match!"

"A quidditch match? Professor this isn't just any quidditch match, it's the-quidditch-final, meaning our last chance to win the cup this year."

"I'm sorry Oliver, but there's nothing I can do," Professor McGonagall replied firmly.

Oliver walked towards the door of her office then muttered, "call yourself a Gryffindor" then walked out slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxx

"Okay, mow everybody, line up and try scoring. You have three goes each." Yelled Oliver as he raced towards the three goal posts at the other end of the field. "After you've had three goes each, Fred and George are going to start hitting bludgers at you and after you've had six goes, Angelina and Katie are going to try to get the quaffle off you. After your ninth go, yo are to work together as a team to get a goal. Okay everybody. Let's go!"

After two hours of trials, everybody was exhausted, but Oliver still hadn't found someone out of the 23 Gryffindors who had trailed, who was good enough to play and help them win the game on Saturday,

"Alright everybody" yelled Oliver "ten minuets rest, then we're back up in the air."

Oliver walked over to where his drink bottle was and took a long drink.

"Hey Oliver, how's the trials going?"

Oliver turned around to see Hermione and another girl who had long dark hair, lightly tanned skin and big dark eyes.

"Oh hey Hermione, they're not going to well. Still haven't found a good enough chaser." Answered Oliver, still staring at the girl. Hermione followed his gaze.

"Oh yeah, um, this is Vamperla, Vamperla, Oliver. She's just started at the start of this week."  
"Ah hi" said Oliver.

"Hi" answered Vamperla looking up and giving a small smile.

"So uh, where are you from?"  
"Um Negru Vada college in Bulgaria."

"Bulgaria ha? Hmmm. Do you by chance; know how to play quidditch, preferably in the position of chaser? Asked Oliver smiling hopefully.

"Well I was in a team at Negru Vada...?"

"Excellent we've got spare gear in the changing rooms for you to get into. We're staring again in 5." Beamed Oliver.

"Wait…what?" said Vamperla staring at Oliver as he walked off, looking confused.

"I think," said Hermione slowly. " That you have just been volunteered to trial for the Gryffindor team."

"But I-" Vamperla started to sat.

"Come on." Encouraged Hermione pulling her towards the changing rooms. "You won't be able to talk Oliver out of this one."

xxxxxxxx

"Eleventh one in a row," yelled Fred Weasley half an hour later, "you're going to have to work a bit harder Oliver, Vamperla's making you look like Percy trying to ride an ostrige."

"Hey he sort of does look like Percy from where I'm' flying" called George from the edge of the pitch.

"Oh shut up you two," barked Oliver crossly, which was ruined but his smile. "Okay everybody, rap it up. I think we've found our Chaser!"

xxxxxxx

As soon as classes ended the next day, Vamperla ran down to the quidditch pitch for practice. Angelina and Katie were already there, getting changed.

"Here comes the hero of Gryffindor."

"You guy s don't have to say that coz It's not really true" said Vamperla quietly.

"Of course we do," replied Angelina indignantly.

"And you _are _a hero." Added Katie, "heroes save people and you have saved Gryffindor."

"Yeah, without you, we would have handed the cup to Slytherin on a silver platter," said Oliver from behind. "When Alicia gets better, she's going to have to work to keep her place. On the team."

"You guys are exaggerating," said Vamperla uncomfortably, " and I'm only going to be chaser until Alicia is better. I would hate to suddenly take her place after she's been on the team for so long."

"You know what Vamperla. You are way to kind and _way _to modest." Said Angelina.

Vamperla looked down not knowing what to say. Sensing that she was uncomfortable, Oliver changed the subject-

"Okay team, we'll start practise without the others and they can join in when they get here."

Everybody grabbed their brooms while Vamperla went to the shed and got an Eagle-six-eighty.

Oliver blew his whistle and they started doing some passing drills. After about 7 minuets, Fred and George joined them. After about ten minuets, Oliver blew his whistle for everyone e to stop and asked-

"Can anyone tell me where Harry is?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Silently, Oliver flew over to the changing rooms, lowered himself to the ground and marched inside.

"Um, whose Harry?" asked Vamperla.

"He's the Gryffindor seeker but he wasn't here yesterday coz he wasn't needed," answered Katie.

"Yeah and his last name's Potter by the way," added George, " as in Harry Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that stuff ain't mine. I'm not that good.**

**Chapter 3**

After only being at Hogwarts for just under a week, Vamperla was well known in Gryffindor. As she walked into the common room, the morning of the quidditch final, people started clapping and cheering. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she made her way to the door, where she met Harry.

"Hey, um are you going down to breakfast now?" she asked him nervously.

"What? Oh yeah. I'll come down with you. Hang on, I'll just go grab my gloves." Said Harry running back up the stairs to his room. As Vamperla and Harry entered the great hall, a loud cheer erupted from 3 of the tables. Beside her, Harry smiled at the support from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Vamperla looked down embarrassed and quickly walked to the Gryffindor table.

Throughout breakfast, the Gryffindor table was full of chatter and excitement. Vamperla managed to have a few bites of toast-which were nearly force fed down her throat by Oliver-before the team headed out to the quidditch field.

The conditions were nearly perfect, with a few clouds and a slight breeze. As the rest of the school started filing into the stands, Oliver motioned for the team to head into the changing rooms.

"Alright everybody," Oliver said once everyone was changed, "Today is the day. The day Gryffindor wins the cup. The Slytherins have got a solid team this year, but so do we, and even though we've lost a good team member, we've gained an even greater one!" Wood said nodding at Vamperla. "Today is my last chance to win the cup, so let's go out there and show those Slytherin bastards whose boss!"

The Gryffindor team cheered in agreement.

"Okay, it's time, lets go…"

Vamperla grabbed her broom and nervously walked out onto the pitch. The Slytherin team was already out, standing in a line facing them, their brooms in their hands.

Vamperla glanced along the line worryingly. Virtually all of the players were massive except their keeper who was a girl-but was still pretty large-and their seeker.

"Captains shake hands," said Madame Hooch.

Vamperla watched as Oliver and the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint attempted to injure each other's hand.

"All right you two," barked Madame Hooch breaking them apart. "Everyone ready?.. Good. Mount your brooms. Three…Two…One!"

The whistle blew and Vamperla pushed off hard from the ground. As she and the other 13 players rose, so did the four balls. Oliver and the Slytherin keeper sped off to their goals as Harry and the blond headed seeker flew off in search of the snitch.

"Slytherin chaser Montague gets straight into a dirty game as he knocks away Bell and takes possession of the quaffle!" shouted the Weasley twins fried Lee Jordan who was commentating the match." Montague is narrowly missed by a bludger, sent his way by Fred. The Quaffle is Knocked out of his hands by a determined Angelina, who heads off down towards the goalposts. Angelina shoots-Foul! You can't do that you-" Lee Jordan was cut off by Professor McGonagall grabbing the magical megaphone as Warrington rammed Angelina just as she was about to shoot, but the game carried on without Gryffindor getting a penalty.

"Warrington heads off down the pitch and passes-no drops the quaffle as he is hit by a bludger, curtesy of George Weasley.

The newest addition of the Gryffindor team takes possession of the quaffle and streaks up the pitch-oooh, is knocked by a vicious Flint and drops the ball. Flint-no Vamperla, back in possession after a rather nice recapture. Aims. Shoots-and scores! Ten-Zero to Gryffindor!"

Vamperla smiled as she turned around while Gryffindor supporters screamed their delight below.

"Slytherin in possession. Flint easily dodges Katie, passes to Montague, back to flint. Then to Warrington who has an easy line up and he shoots and- no! Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood narrowly misses the ball. Gryffindor in-no Slytherin chaser-back to Gryffindor who passes to Angelina and- Slytherin gets the ball after a nice interception from Montague. Montague passes- no, I don't believe it. He's scored the little bastard! Sorry Professor. Slytherin In the lead with 20 points to 10."

A loud roar came from the Slytherin end as Montague circled around punching in the air. Suddenly a bludger came and hit him in the back of the head and his face slammed into the handle of his broom. As he lifted his head, blood poured out of his nose. Turning around he raced towards Fred, who had hit the bludger, and started punching him in the stomach. Seeing his twin in trouble, George raced over and whacked Montague on the back with his bat.

"That's enough," shrieked Madame Hooch as she raced over. "Penalty to Gryffindor for deliberate damage to their beater! _Two _penalty's to Slytherin for an unprovoked attack and deliberate damage attack to their chaser!"

The pitch was filed with the booing of three of the houses as Montague lined up to take the shot…and scored.

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin stands, as ten points were added to heir score.

"Angelina takes the Gryffindor penalty. She lines-shoots-ohhh and narrowly misses the hoops." Groaned Lee.

Slytherin cheered again.

"Montague takes he quaffle for his second penalty which I hope he breaks his broom with the bloody-"

"Jordan, if you use language like that again, I'll-"

"Right, sorry Professor. -Montague shoots aaand. I can't believe it but… yes it is true, Montague has scored. 40-10 to Slytherin."

Gryffindor was handed the quaffle and the game continued.

"Angelina takes the quaffle, passes it to Vamperla who passes it back to Angelina, who dodges a bludger sent by Bole. She then passes it to Katie who-argh, who drops it. Slytherin in possession. Passes it to Flint, who passes to Warrington, who misses, but the ball is picked up by Flint again. Flint comes up at the side-shoots-come on Oliver-and yes! Oliver catches the quaffle. Slytherin still in the lead by 30 points."

Vamperla flew up the pitch parallel to Katie who had the quaffle. A bludger hit Katie in the shoulder and she dropped it. Vamperla raced towards it-just reaching it before Montague-and streaked down towards the goalposts. Aware that she had two Slytherin chasers on her tail, Vamperla hit the ball at the goals as soon as she was in range. Caught by surprise, the Slytherin keeper missed the quaffle by miles. As Vamperla turned around, she noticed Derrick, the Slytherin beater, hit a bludger towards her. Swinging around, she hit the ball with the tail of her broom and bashed it through the centre goalpost.

The Gryffindor supporters screamed s the scarlet team's points went up another ten points, making the score 40-30 to Slytherin.

Montague got possession of the ball again, but missed the hoop easily out of frustration. Katie got the ball, but it was stolen just as she was getting near the hoops. Flint passed to Warrington, but it was intercepted by Vamperla who passed it to Katie who scored.

With the scores now even, Flint called a time out to talk to his team.

"Alright team," said Oliver as they gathered on the ground, "we're making a good comeback, so keep up the good wok. Harry, make sure you catch the snitch as soon as yo can, _after _we've got more than-"

"50 points, yeah I know Oliver," said Harry.

"Fred and George, I want to see more Slytherins being hit by bludgers so get busy. Vamperla, keep doing whatever you're doing, possibly better if you can which might be hard since you're doing amazingly already."

"I'll do my best," answered Vamperla smiling.

"Katie and Angelina, going well but try more passing. Especially to Vamperla."

Madame Hooch blew her whistle signalling for them to get back into the air.

"Okay guys. Let's kick these Slytherins buts1'

The whistle was blown and the game continued.

"Here we are again with a score of 40 all. Slytherin gain possession, and-oooh, a lovely bludger there from Fred Weasley. Still Slytherin has the Quaffle. The Weasley twins have flown up either side of Warrington and are- well I'm not sure what the plan is but- Bole sends a blunger towards Fred, no wait. Is it George…? To one of the Weasley twins who duck and the bludger narrowly misses Warrington. Come on Fred, wack him in the balls- just joking Professor- and yes! -George grabs hold of the quaffle, passes it to Vamperla who shoots off in the other direction to the waiting Slytherin keeper. Flint attempts to knock her off her broom but fails. Vamperla goes for the shot and, yes! SHE SCORES AGAIN! Gryffindor are in the lead for the second time today by ten points. Way to go Vamperla!"

With Montague and the quaffle heading down the other end of the pitch, no one noticed bole, sneaking up behind Vamperla as she hovered in the air. He slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at her back and muttered a few words under his breath. Slowly, Vamperla started shaking, her face contorted in pain, but the curse restrained her from screaming. Everyone's attention was on the excitement at the other end of the pitch. Everyone except the Slytherin seeker who was speeding towards a laughing Bole, his fist clenched.

"You bastard!" yelled Malfoy throwing a punch at Boles head.

"Don't you want us to win?!" Bole yelled back as he swung his bat at Malfoy.

"Of course I do, but not enough to go around cursing people who have their backs turned, like a bloody coward!" spat Malfoy taking another swing and hitting Bole in the nose.

Slowly, Bole and Malfoy rose higher as they threw punch after punch at each other, while beside them. Vamperla writhed in pain. Below them, Katie had the quaffle and was speeding towards the goals. A cheered rang out as she scored. Suddenly Angelina looked up and screamed, just as Harry caught the snitch and the sea of scarlet cheered in triumph.

Bole dived at Malfoy, dropping his sand on the way. The thin piece of wood tumbled to the ground with Vamperla falling after it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As you can guess I do not own the Harry Potter World.**

**Chapter 4**

"Shhh, she's still asleep"

"That's some fall she took"

"I can't believe we didn't notice, I feel so terrible"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Malfoy, she would probably be in St Mungo's by now"

"But did you see Flint's face when Harry caught the snitch? It was classic!"

"Did you see Montague crying?"

"He so wasn't"

"He was too. He was literally blubbering with the whole snot thing going on. He was like a snot waterfall."

"Ewww. That's gross!"

"Yeah, waaay too much detail."

"-_And_he broke his broom."

"Okay now you're exaggerating."

"It's true. He was like real angry and stuff so he was whacking his broom around and it broke."

"Whatever"

It's true"

"Whatever"

"It is"

"Whatever"

""I swear on George's life."

"What?!"

"Whatever"

"Why my life, why not Harry's"

"Coz Harry's too important"

"So you're saying that Harry's more important than me?"

"Well…Errr…yeah pretty much."

"I don't like you anymore. Our relationship is over."

"What relationship?"

"Our twinerism relationship"

"You can't do that!"

"Just watch me."

"I will"

"Good"

"What's going on?"

"Hey Vamperla, how's your-"

"Look, the fair maiden has awoken from her deep sleep by the sound of my beautiful voice!"

"-head?"

"I'd rather be in a deep sleep than listen to you."

"What was that Fredrick?"

"Nothing."

"Well it better have been nothing coz if it wasn't then I'll turn your nose hair purple."

"You can't do that, you don't now the spell1"

"Just watch me"

"I will"

"Good."

"Okay you two, this has to stop now.'

"Fine."

"Fine."

Slowly Vamperla sat up in the hospital bed, wincing in pain. She looked around to see the entire quidditch team, Hermione and her read headed friend, gathered around her.

"Did we win? Please tell me we won," she asked painfully.  
"I'm sorry Vamperla, but we-"  
"Oh shut up George," interrupted Oliver. "Yes Vamperla, we did win."

Vamperla sighed happily.

"Harry just caught the snitch as you fell."

"Bloody Bole, I'm so gonna-" started Fred but was interrupted with the arrival of Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster.

"Vamperla, how are you feeling?" asked Dumbledor kindly.  
"I-," Vamperla paused, "I'm still hurting like hell but I'm sure I'll survive.'

"Well I'm glad to hear it!" Dumbledor beamed," usually with a situation like this, we would send you home early, but seeing as you-"Dumbledor glanced at the rest of the quidditch team, " well considering your circumstances which you are in, I think it is best if you stay in here, for at least a week or two until you feel sufficient enough to do usual activities. Does that seem alright to you?"

"Yes sir."

"Splendid, I'm glad that we have come to an agreement. I-"

"I'm sorry professor," interrupted Madame Pomfry walking over, "but Miss Purvomay needs her rest." She said stiffly.

"Of course." Dumbledor turned back to Vamperla. "Well I'm glad to see you're not in too bad shape. Oliver's lucky that this was the final, otherwise he would have to go through the traumatic experience of finding another chaser again," he said, eyes twinkling.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed out the hospital wing doors.

xxxxxxx

The euphoria of Gryffindor finally winning the cup lasted for at least a week, in which supporters of the Gryffindor house visited Vamperla constantly. Many of who, she had never met before. After 6 days, Madame Pomfry got annoyed by the stream of visitors and put up a notice on the door of the hospital wing, reading:

**Attention!**

Those wishing to visit a patient, can only visit between

12:45-1:00pm

3:30-3:50pm

6:25-7:00pm.

Only **7 **people visiting at one time. The others must wait in the corridor quietly. Those who do not comply with this notice will have points deducted from their house!

This managed to slow the traffic down a bit but not enough for Madame Pomfry to be happy.

Vamperla left the hospital wing 3 and a half weeks after the game and went straight into classes. Out of all of the subjects, she found defence against the dark arts the most difficult as it wasn't – as she informed Hermione one day after lessons – taught at Negru Vada.

"Why not?" asked Ro coming up behind them as they headed to lunch,

"Um, well they did have a subject like it except not."

"Meaning…?"

"Well we did have it except without the 'defence' part in it."

While Ron muttered what Vamperla had just said, Hermione looked at Vamperla with a surprised look on her face.

"Do you mean" Hermione paused gathering her thoughts " that you learnt the Dark arts?!"

"I-yeah" answered Vamperla feeling slightly uncomfortable under Hermione's intense gaze.

"So you know Dark magic?" asked Ron, finally catching on.

"I-"

"Well obviously Ronald" interrupted Hermione, "If she learnt the dark arts then she will know dark magic."

"Right, sorry"

The three f them continued walking in an uncomfortable silence.

It was relief to finally get to the great hall, as it was full of distractions that could take them away from the awkward subject on their minds. They sat down next to Fred and George and were soon joined by Harry. Throughout lunch, Vamperla caught Hermione and Ron casting a mix between curious and wary glances t her.

xxxxxxx

A few Sundays later, Vamperla, Harry, Ron and Hermione were lounging in the common room, attempting to study for the fast-upcoming exams, when they heard a scream come from the girls' dormitory.

Vamperla and Hermione glanced at each other for a second in surprise, and then dashed up the stairs to find the cause of the commotion, running quicker as the screaming sounded again, this time more frantic. As they turned into their room, they found Lavender frozen in the far corner, staring petrified at an object on the floor.

"Somebody help me!" she pleaded in a nearly inaudible whisper.

"What is she-"started Hermione.

Lavender screamed again as an Olivey-brown object, less than a meter away from her moved.

Vamperla and Hermione were suddenly flung aside as Parvati barged in with a heavy book and chucked it at the object on the ground, narrowly missing it which caused it to move towards Lavender, who screamed again. Parvati started screaming along with her as she picked up her book and finally realised what the commotion was about.

"Snake!!" she screamed, dropping the book, this time hitting the snake in its tail.

"A snake-" Vamperla said to herself. Realisation grew in her eyes, and she darted forward as Parvati chucked another book-this time from a distance- but hit Vamperla as she dived forward to the frightening creature on the floor. As she landed on the ground, she picked up the snake and held it close to her.

"What are you doing, kill it," shrieked Lavender desperately as Professor McGonagall strode into the room.

"No!" yelled back Vamperla protectively as Parvati started gathering up more ammunition, "He's harmless!"

xxxxxxx

"Harmless!" yelled McGonagall in her office 30 seconds later. "Are you really so ignorant? That, _thing _you are holding so lovingly in your arms, is one of the most deadliest snakes in the world!"

"But he wouldn't hurt anyone!" Vamperla yelled back, "She's about as harmful as Ron's rat!"

"Except for the fact that it contains enough Venom to kill over 100 people and it nearly did in fact kill Miss Brown!"

"He wasn't even-"

"No Vamperla, you have simply crossed the line too far. 60 points from Gryffindor for utter selfishness and stupidity and a months detentions."

"But you can't do-"

"Oh I believe I can Miss Purvomay. I shall consult the Headmaster about this, creature' shuddered Professor McGonagall gesturing at the Olive mass in Vamperla's arms. " I shall see you tomorrow, 5 O'clock sharp. That is all."

McGonagall gave Vamperla one last glare, then turned around to her desk defiantly, and swiftly started sorting through some parchment.

Feeling defeated, Vamperla turned around and miserably walked out the office door, and headed on to the grounds, wanting to prolong the audience she would meet back in the common room.

She trudged slowly around to the other side of the lake and sat down at the bank, leaning against a tree, stroking the snake.

"It's okay Piddo," she murmured softly to it. The snake lifted its head, looking up at her.

"Piddo?" sneered a voice behind her, " That's a bit pitiful for 'one of the most deadliest snakes in the world'."

Vamperla swivelled around to see a dark haired boy in Slytherin robes, looking mockingly down at her.

It's a nick name, short for oxyuranus microlepidotus."

"Riiight," drawled the boy.

"So um, I didn't catch your name?" said Vamperla cautiously.

"Maybe that's because I never said it," he said obviously, turning to go. When he got a few meters away, he turned his head around. "But just for the record, it's Oscuro. Oscuro Lestrange."

**A/N It's not that greater chapter, so sorry about that. I had a bit of a mind lack writing the middle section. Vamperla always seemes to be in awkward situations and silences. Hmmmm… Anywho, hope it didn't bore you too much, please review it. )**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the whole Harry Potter thing, well I didn't invent it.

**Chapter 5**

The exams came on so fast, it was almost unexpected, so the Sunday night before exams everyone was studying franticly.

"Hermione, how months are there in a year?" moaned Ron pitifully at a blank sheet of parchment.

"12 Ron, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask such unintelligent questions. I', slightly busy." Said Hermione, sounding stressed.

"Oh, sorry," muttered Ron giving up on the paper and turned to Vamperla staring at her curiously.

"Hey Vamperla."

"Hmmm?" she answered looking up from a textbook that she was absent-mindedly flicking through.

"What happened to that snake of yours? Poddy or something."

"Oh, you mean Piddo?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well I convinced Dumbledor that he was harmless, so he put him on trial. If nothing drastic happens till the end of the year, I can keep him at school. Why?"

"Uh, no reason really," he murmured blankly, moving his attention to picking at the corner of the armchair.

Vamperla stared at him, looking slightly puzzled, after a few seconds she shook her head, rolling her eyes, then turned back the text book lying pitifully on her lap.

Lavender and Parvati walked into the common room holding steaming mugs. Lavender started walking towards them with a slightly determined look on her face. As she got near Vamperla, she tripped over, and the contents of the steaming mug flew out and onto her.

"Argh!" Vamperla yelled jumping up as the boiling liquid struck her. Hermione quickly came to her aid as she muttered a small spell and the mess disappeared.

"I'm _sooo _sorry Vamperla," Lavender said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I thought the coffee was harmless. I didn't know it would _hurt_ you. \" With that, Lavender turned around and started walking towards the girls dormitory with a triumphant look on her face.

"Man, what is she on?" said a voice loudly behind her. " I swear she must be slightly wrong in the head or something. I mean she tripped on thin air."

Lavender turned around sharply and glared at Ron.

"You know what Weasley? Well…I-" Lavender struggled for a second, "Well… Your hair colour is stupid!" She said defiantly.

Harry snorted as she stalked up the stairs. Ron had a confused look on his face and had turned slightly red as she left.

'_What?' _he said silently to himself as h stared after her.

As soon as Lavender and Parvati were out of view, Harry burst out laughing.

"Dude you just got burned" he gasped between laughter.

When he calmed down, he turned to Vamperla.

"So Lavenders still a bit sore at you about the snake thing then?" he asked smirking.

"Just a bit" she answered giving a small smile.

xxxxxxx

The first of the 3rd year exams was transfiguration. Vamperla managed to turn her teapot into a tortoise successfully, but not using the same spell as the rest of the 3rd years. A spell she had learned at Negru Vada.

After a quick lunch, they were off to their second exam, charms. Vamperla found this reasonably easy, as she had learnt the charms in her second year.

Once their last exam was over for the day, everybody dispersed into their common rooms to study for their second day of exams. As it rounded near to eight O'clock, a brown owl appeared at one of the windows. Ron clambered over to it and let it in, untying a letter from its leg. He passed it to Hermione who opened it quickly.

"It's from Hagrid," she paused scanning down the rest of he letter, "Buckbeak's appeal- It's set for the sixth. That's in 3 days. And-" Hermione gasped, " they're bringing an executioner."

"What?!" yelled Ron, "I thought that this was just an appeal."

"Looks like they've already decided." Murmured Vamperla.

"That bloody Draco Malfoy. It's all because of him."  
"You can't blame it on Draco, Ron. You saw what happened. Goyle was being a jerk and insulted Buckbeak, so Buckbeak went for him. Draco jumped in front to save him. The only reason that Buckbeak is getting killed is because his father heard about it. I heard that Draco was trying to convince his father that it didn't matter and that Buckbeak shouldn't be killed but he wouldn't listen"

"You know Hermione. I never saw you as someone who would defend a Slytherin whose family are a bunch of dung heads." Said Ron his voice rising quickly. "Maybe you'd prefer to be in Slytherin!"

"What?! Where on earth did you get that idea from?" Hermione yelled back.

"Oooo. Maybe from the fact that you-"

"You know this isn't going to help Buckbeak." Interrupted a small voice.

"What?!" said Ron and Hermione together, their heads turning towards Vamperla.

"You know. This conversation, it's not going to help Buckbeak." She murmured.

"Right." Said Hermione, embarrassed.

"So, what are we going to do?" muttered Ron awkwardly.

"What can we do?" said Harry.

"Well we've got care of magical creatures exam tomorrow. We could talk to Hagrid then," offered Vamperla.

"Good idea," agreed Hermione. "So, um good night then."

"Yeah good night," waved Harry and Ron.

The next morning, they had care of magical creatures straight after breakfast.

Hagrid seemed a bit vague, but told them not to come down. Down hearted, the four of them trudged back to the castle for a quick revise for potions, which was straight after lunch.

Astronomy was at midnight in the tallest tower. History of magic the next morning–which Vamperla struggled with– and in the afternoon they had Herbology.

The last day of exams consisted of DADA in the morning and divitation in the afternoon. Vamperla struggled with he last exam as it was hot and stuffy in the tower room, and she was in no mood for someone such as Professor Trelawney. She passed Harry and Ron as she left noticing that they looked reasonably relaxed.

"Seeya later," she called to them as she headed down the stairs to find Hermione and enjoy the freedom of finishing exams for another year.

Hermione wasn't in the common room when she arrived so she went up to her room. Slightly exhausted she lay down on her bed, and Piddo slithered up her arm and lay on her stomach.

"Hey there boy," she murmured stroking him with her eyes closed.

When she opened them, it was nearly dark outside. She sleepily clambered out of bed and made her way down to the common room. Finding it empty, she assumed that it was dinner and headed out the portrait door.

The great Hall was filled with the chatter and excitement of the end of exams. Vamperla spotted her friends and headed over to them.

She squeezed between them and started grabbing for the food. Noticing that her friends were subdued, she swallowed her mouthful.

"What's up?"

"It's Hagrid. Buckbeak lost.' Said Hermione quietly picking at her food.

"Weeell. Are you guys going to go, or just sit around and mope?"

"Well we're going to go, despite what Hagrid said, but-"

"You only have room for three people under your invisibility cloak, therefore you're trying ti figure out some sort of way to tell me that I can't slash shouldn't go, without sounding like you don't want me." Finished Vamperla for her.

"How did you know about the cloak?" swallowed Harry sounding worried.

"Everyone knows about your cloak Harry."

"They do?" he gulped.

"Stop looking so worried Harry, I was just kidding. I heard you guys talking about it one time."

"So, um are you come-"

"Duh, of course not. You guys know Hagrid _way _better than I do soit means a lot more to you that it does to me. How selfish do you think I am?" she said pretending to be offended then turning back to the food as the desert appeared. After a few mouthfuls she turned back to them, giving a small smile,

"Just…be careful"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hopefully you know by now that i don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Ron, Hermione left for Hagrid's after dinner as Vamperla and the rest of Gryffindor headed back up to their common room.

When she got to her dorm, she sat down on her bed not knowing what to do. After about 5 minutes, she decided to start gathering up her things as there was only about 3 more weeks left of term. As she sorted through her things, she noticed that attached to one of her dragon hide cloves was a small, spiky black ball. She brought it closer to the light and discovered that it was an erus periculum seed, which they had been planting a few weeks ago in Herbology. Suddenly Professor Sprout's words played over in her head;

"_The erus periculum seed is harmless at its early stages, but after about two weeks, it starts to turn black. This is when it is soon going to sprout. By itself, without any soil, it produces a gas, which is deadly. The only way to prevent those is to plant it in munimentum soil, which makes it, not a poison but a cure._

_The soil is very rare and at the moment we are lucky to have a supply here in the green house…" _

Vamperla looked down at the seed on here glove, the colour filling here eyes with dread. Suddenly panicky, she rolled the seed up in the glove and clambered out the door. Ignoring curious glances from those in the common room, she ran out the portrait door and down the staircase. After checking that she still had the seed and that it was still intact, she raced passed the great hall and out into the crisp night air. She waited for a few seconds, for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, then headed off at a run towards the green house. When she got about ten meters from the castle, something appeared out of thin air and leapt past her.

"Ron" moaned a voice near her.

"Hermione?"

"Vamperla?"

"Get away from him–get away–Scabbers, come _here_–"

Vamperla looked around to see a Ron shaped figure dive on to the ground.

"_Gotcha! _Get off you stinking cat–"

"Ron! Look out!" Hermione yelled as a large black dog appeared from behind a bush. As it leapt at Harry, Vamperla pulled out her wand and yelled.

"Bestiadolor!"

The spell hit the dog and it was thrown off Harry, writhing in pain for a few seconds. As Vamperla rushed over to Harry, the dog rose and turned towards Ron, unnoticed by Vamperla. By the time she heard Ron's cry of help, he dog had already fastened its jaws around his leg and was dragging him towards the trunk of a tree. Vamperla quickly got to her feet and started running after them, closely followed by Harry and Hermione. As she came near to the trunk, a large object hit her n the side of her head and on her shoulder, throwing her into the air. Hermione creamed as she landed heavily on the hard ground. She rolled onto her back, clutching her right shoulder. Blood dripped from her face as it twisted in pain.

"Vamperla!" yelled Harry hoarsely as he ran over to her. Hermione followed, her face pale.

"I–" gasped Vamperla, her breathing heavy shallow.

"We'll take you to the Hospital wing–"

"No!" interrupted Vamperla. "Have to–Get–Ron." She finished glaring at them.

"But you–" started Hermione.

"Go–I'll–be–fine" she said attempting to sit up while trying to hide the pain she was in. "The knob–on tree. Push it–then get" she drew a shaky breath "–Ron"

"But what about–"

"I'll be fine," she said giving a forced smile "Go."

Harry and Hermione stood up reluctantly and headed towards the tree. After they had touched the knob, they looked back at Vamperla. She raised her shaking hand in a sort of wave, and watched them disappear between the roots of the tree.

As soon as they were out of sight, she collapsed onto her back, the world around her fading quickly into darkness.

xxxxxxx

Vamperla slowly opened her eyes. A bright white light momentarily blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, she tried turning her head, but was stopped be a sharp bust of pain from her neck and head.

"Yeah, I wouldn't try moving to much if I were you," said a voice somewhere beside her.

"Ron?" she croaked.

"Yup. The others were here but they just left."

"What happened?" she asked finally managing to turn her head around to face him.

"Well um, the dog sorta lead us to Sirius black–"

Vamperla let out a small gasp.

"–But it's okay though," said Ron hurriedly trying to reassure her. "Professor Lupin found us." Did the death eaters get Black?"

"Err no, he ah. He somehow escaped before they could get to him." Answered Ron awkwardly, his ears going slightly red.

"So he's still out there?"

"Well yeah but he's not such a bad gut really."

Vamperla stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Sooo, how did he escape?"  
"Um, on Buckbeak." He said glancing at the door.

"So Buckbeak wasn't killed then?"

"No." said Ron Uncomfortably.

"Right…" muttered Vamperla, sounding like she didn't completely believe his story.

Ron suddenly found an interest in his fingernails as Vamperla continued to stare at him suspiciously.

Finally the entrance of Madame Pomfry, carrying a steaming flask and a mug, broke the silence. She placed them on the table beside the bed, then turned to Vamperla, and started re-arranging the pillows so Vamperla would be able to sit up slightly. After making sure that she was comfortable, Madame Pomfry turned back to the table and started to measure out some of the steaming turquoise liquid into the mug.

"I new is was going to be bad when a friend of Harry Potter's arrived. He comes in at least twice a year with goodness knows what sort of injuries. Then you come in with three broken ribs, bone fractured in the neck, shattered forearm, shoulder pulled out of it's socket, scratches all over. It's a sight that could have killed and old lady." She muttered half to her self. Vamperla looked at Ron and saw a smile playing on his lips.

"Here we go" Madame Pomfry said finally offering the hot mug to Vamperla who took it with her good hand. She tried to hide the grimace as she caught a whiff of the smell coming from the mug. She hesitantly brought it up to her lips and seriously considered 'accidentally' dropping it, but after a look from Madame Pomfry, she quickly forgot it.

She tipped back her head and pored some of the syrup into her mouth. She instantly started to have a coughing fit as it hit her throat, burning it.

When the burning subsided she glanced up at Madame Pomfry, her eyes slightly watering.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Drink." Madame Pomfry turned to go. "When I come back out, I expect that mug to be empty. And believe me. I will know if you have drunk it or not."

Vamperla stared helplessly after her while Ron looked at her sympathetically.

xxxxxxx

Vamperla left the hospital wing five days later. All classes were finished so there was a relaxed air about the castle and the last few weeks of the year were spent mainly outside enjoying the sun.

Four days before the departed Hogwarts, Vamperla, Ron, Hermione and Harry were siting beside the lake, relaxing when Harry looked up surprised.

"Did you hear that?" he asked alert.

"Hear what?" Muttered Ron who was –much to the girls' disgust–trying to hit the ducks in the lake with bits of bread.

"That.' Said Harry cocking his head slightly.

"Oh yeah, I hear it." Said Hermione, " it sorta sounds like a bird crossed with a pig."

"I think it's coming from in there," said Harry nodding at the bag on Vamperla's lap.

Vamperla looked up surprised and cautiously opened it up. She peered inside, then quickly shut it again.

"Man, I'm stupid," she said laughing.

"Why, what is it?"

"I found him just a few days after I left the Hospital wing, but he was completely psycho so I put a sleeping spell on him. He must have just woken up."

"What must have just woken up?" asked Ron.

"Well Ron" she said reaching into her bag and pulling out a small object. "I found your rat."

**A/N Dun dun dun. Lol. Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It may surprise you but I didn't invent Harry Potter etc.

**Chapter 7**

'You what?!" yelled Ron.

"Err your rat. You know. Scabbers." Vamperla replied sounding slightly scared at their reaction. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I just–"

"Are you sure it's Scabbers?" Hermione interrupted.

Vamperla glanced between her and Ron, looking worried and confused.

"Well, I think so, I mean he has a toe missing…" she said hurriedly.

"Put him back into your bag and do up the zip," said Harry jumping to his feet. "Then we gotta go find Dumbledor."

""Dumbledor?" said Vamperla clearly worried now as she put the struggling rat into her bag and zipped it up.

"Come on!" yelled Hermione, already ahead of them running.

"Wait, what–I don't–it's just a rat." Said Vamperla as she ran with Ron urging her on. They entered the castle and started heading for the stairs to the headmaster's office.

"Ron what's going on?" pleaded Vamperla, "Why d you need to see Dumbledor, it's–"

"Look we'll explain it later. I know it doesn't make sense at the moment but we urgently need to get Pete–Scabbers to Dumbledor, okay?" said Harry as the reached the gargoyles that marked the entrance to Dumbledor's office. While Harry muttered various sweets to the carved stone, Hermione turned to Ron, glancing at a tearful looking Vamperla.

"I think you should tell her now." She whispered to him.

"Fine" he mouthed silently to her.

Ron quickly walked over to Vamperla.

"So Vamperla," she looked up at him. "Em, Well um…okay here goes." He cleared his throat. "What I said to you before about the whole Sirius thing wasn't the complete truth. What really happened was the dog who dragged me turned out to be Sirius Black who is actually Harry's God father and Harry's dad's best friend. My rat Scabbers is actually peter Pettigrew who was also 'apparently' one of Harry's dads best friends but Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Peter was. The night Harry's parents got killed, Sirius went after Peter, Peter killed all those, curt off his finger, turned into a rat and then disappeared and left Sirius there. So really Sirius is innocent. Peter, the rat, escaped the night that you know stuff happened so we couldn't prove that Sirius was innocent, but Sirius was caught anyway. Harry and Hermione used a time turner thing and managed to free Buckbeak and Sirius so Sirius rode away on Buckbeak and he's on the run, so you can see why getting the rat to Dumbledor is so important" Ron took a big breath "you are holding the fate of Harry's Godfather aka Sirius Black in you bag." He turned to Hermione. "Did I do okay?"

Hermione shrugged as the gargoyle sprung aside and a staircase appeared.

"Well that was a trick one," said Harry as they raced up the stars, "who would of thought of 'limited edition grass flavoured Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans '"

As they reached the door, it sprung open and Professor McGonagall walked out.

"Hello" she surprised, looking at the anxious looking group. "Albus you have some visitors." She called over her shoulder.

"Come in," said a voice from inside.

The four of them stepped pass professor McGonagall and into the office.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to you four today?"

They immediately all started talking at once until Dumbledor held up his hand for silence. "One at a time. Although I have many skills, none of them include deciphering the babble of four teenagers yelling at the same time. So, Hermione how about you first?"

"Well, um we just found out that Vamperla had found Scab–Peter Pettigrew, and she has him with her at the moment," she said quickly.

"Is that so?" said Dumbledor seriously. "Would I be able to have a look please Vamperla?"

"Y–yes sir" she stammered hading over her bag. Dumbledor cautiously unzipped, then quickly reached inside and grabbed the struggling rat. He stood up and walked calmly over to one of the shelves and placed Scabbers into one of the jars.

The four of them remained quiet as the Headmaster walked back to his seat.

"I will inform the ministry of the situation, but I recommend that you don't say anything to anyone until the hearing is over. I will contact Sirius and outline the situation, but until then, you four have done as much as you can."

"So Sirius won't have to be on the run any more?"

"Oh I should think not," Dumbledor answered with a smile.

xxxxxxx

Harry, Hermione Vamperla and Ron, had a cabin to themselves on the way back to platform 9¾, so they were able to talk freely. After about an hour, Vamperla noticed something outside the window.

Hey Harry, What's that?"

Harry turned to see a small owl bobbing in the wind. He quickly opened the window and let it inside. After a few minutes, they managed to calm it down and untie the letter from its leg.

"It's from Sirius!" said Harry Happily.

"Read it aloud," said Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I a re still hiding and will be until it is confirmed that it was Perter not me, so I won't tell you where I am just in case this falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about the owl's reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job. I would also like to apologiser for the fright I think I gave you, that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think that the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am also enclosing something else for you, which will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If you ever need me, from now up till the hearing, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius._

Vamperla watched as harry looked into the envel0ope and pulled out a small slip of paper. His eyes skimmed over the words and a smile spread on his face.

"It's a consent form to let me go to Hogsmeade!" he said happily. "Hang on, there's a P.S…"

Also, please give my sincere thanks to your friend Vamperla as I am greatly indebted to her and I look forward to meeting her.

_I thought your friend Ron might keep like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

"Keep him?" said Ron surprised. "Score!" I've always wanted an owl."

"It's going to be a good holiday" smiled Hermione.

"Speaking of which, the Quidditch world cup's on this year. Dad can usually get tickets from work so you guys could come and stay and we could go and see it together."

"You serious?"

"Defiantly." Nodded Ron.

Harry laughed happily.

They finally arrived at kings cross and the four of them bundled out onto the platform. Ron instantly spotted his family, so they said their goodbyes.

"I guess I'll see you pretty soon then?" said Ron.

"Yeah, seeya soon," Vamperla giving a small smile.

**A/N it's a tiny bit of an anticlimax from the last chapter so sorry about that. Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I just thought I might add that I didn't invent harry potter in case you didn't know by now.

**Chapter 8**

Dragging her trunk behind her. As she reached the doorstep, she turned around and tugged her trunk up the steps, nearly falling over backwards. After placing it on the ground, she turned to the door and knocked. After a few seconds, a red–headed woman opened the door.

"Um, Mrs Weasley?" Vamperla asked.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Ah, right, um I'm–"

"Oh yes, oh course, your Vamperla, Ron's friend," Mrs Weasley said smiling. "Come in, come in."

Vamperla cautiously stepped aside and glanced around.

"The others are outside playing quidditch." Mrs Weasley said bringing Vamperla's trunk. Vamperla's trunk. Vamperla went over to help but was shooed away and told to go enjoy herself, so she headed outside to find the others.

She easily found them, as they weren't exactly quiet. Yells of anguish and screams of joy were heard as soon as she exited the house. Vamperla followed the sound until she found an unorganised game of quidditch.

It was a four-aside game. A keeper, a beater, and two chasers. Vamperla stood, quietly amused as she watched Fred and George, who were on separate teams, continuously aim bludgers at each other, while Hermione shakily steered her broom around, looking extremely nervous.

Harry flew past with a quaffle, closely followed by, what Vamperla guessed, was one of Ron's brothers. Harry passed the quaffle to another red–headed boy who quickly hit it through a hoop, catching Ron's younger sister Ginny by surprise.

Ron let out a cheer and flew around in celebration.

"Yes! 70 points to 40 to the Cool HippoRampic Falcons!"

Vamperla let out a snort.

"Oh hey Vamperla," said Ron flying down.

"Nice team name," she smirked.

"Yeah well we were happy with the CHRF's but little Ronnie here said that that was stupid," said one of Ron's brothers, coming to join them, "so we told him to come up with his own one, so here we are. The Cool HippoRampic Falcons."

"I thought it was good at the time," muttered Ron looking at his shoes, his ears slightly pink.

"You gonna play Vamperla?" yelled Harry from above her.

Vamperla looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Nah, it's okay, the teams would be uneven."

"I'm sure Percy would be happy to play," said George. He caught his twin's eye and they both cracked up laughing.

Hermione flew down to Vamperla, her face red.

"Vamperla can play instead of me," she gasped "I—I think I might have a bit of a rest for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead," said Hermione handing over her broom.

Okay" answered Vamperla.

"A look of relief passed over Hermione's face as she flopped down on the ground.

"You'll be chaser," said a boy with, long hair.

"No seeker?" she asked, mounting her broom.

"Nah, game would end too quickly and the seeker wouldn't have much fun."

"Okay…" smiled Vamperla.

"Annnd they're off!" yelled Fred, as Harry passed the quaffle to one of Ron's brother.

The game continued for another hour or so, until Mrs Weasley called them in for dinner.

As they were walking back to the house, Vamperla ran up to join Ron and Hermione.

"So um, what are your brothers' names?"

"Woops, my bad," said Ron. "The one with the long hair is Bill, he's the eldest. That's Charlie, the second eldest, and Percy, well you know him. He was head boy last year."

xxxxxxx

After a delicious dinner, Vamperla, Hermione, Ron and Harry headed to Ron's room to relax.

"So Harry, how's Sirius?" asked Vamperla, while feeding Ron's owl through its cage.

"Oh good. Pettigrew had his hearing a couple of weekends ago and he was charged guilty, so Sirius is cleared of all charges."

"That's great!" smiled Vamerpla.

\"Yeah. and I'm going to move in with him at the end of this year."

"Awesome-"

"Mrs Weasley poked her head around the door, interrupting them.

"It's eleven-thirty, and you've got an early start tomorrow, so maybe think about going to bed soon."

"Yeah _whatever_ mum," muttered Ron.

"What was that Ron?" glared Mrs Weasley.

"Nothin."

"It better of been nothing," said Mrs Weasley, giving him one last glare before shutting the door behind her.

When her footsteps disappeared, Ron groaned.

"It's like she thinks I'm five years old."

"She's not the only one who thinks that."

"What was that Hermione?" Ron glared.

"I think it's time for bed." Interrupted Vamperla, standing up quickly.

"What?! You're agreeing with my mother?" said Ron, his voice rising.

"Um…" said Vamperla. Pulling Hermione to the door.

"Goodnight," both girls called as they quickly disappeared behind the door and tiptoed to Ginny's room.

Ron stared after them, then grabbed one of his socks and threw it at the wall in frustration.

"Arrgh! Why do they always have to be like that!"

"Errr, why do who always have to be like what?" murmured Harry, studying his hand absentmindedly.

"Why do girls always have to be so, so…"Ron, struggled to find words.

"Attractive? Feminish? Right? Smart-?"Harry offered.

"You know you're not helping Harry," said Ron, collapsing onto his bed.

"Right… Sorry mate."

"Yeah, well… I'm going to bed." finished Ron. Throwing his blankets over him. He largely misjudged the width of his bed and his arm smacked into his bedside table and he let out a grunt of pain.

Harry snorted loudly and pushed his face into his pillow, attempting to hide his laughter.

"Shut up Harry," huffed Ron, rolling over, holding his throbbing wrist.

"Goodnight to you too "chuckled Harry.

xxxxxxx

By 4:45 the next morning, Vamperla, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Mr Weasley were dressed, fed and had already been walking for 45 minutes.

"Er dad, where exactly are we going?" yelled Ron.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there," called back Mr Weasley from the front of the group.

"Is it just me or is dad avoiding the question?" muttered Ron to Harry.

"No, it's just you." Said George coming up behind them and giving Ron a shove, then quickly darting forward as Ron tried to kick him. Ron muttered darkly to himself.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning" said a voice in his ear.

"Go away Fred," he yelled crossly, sweeping out his arm to hit his brother. He immediately regretted this as he let out a gasp of pain as his wrist, recently bruised from the night before, hit Fred's arm.

"What's the matter Ronniekins, my muscles too tough for your delicate hands?" mocked Fred.

"Just piss off!" yelled Ron, nursing his wrist.

"You okay?" queried Vamperla looking at a dark bruise on his wrist.

"Yeah. Fine." Said Ron hurriedly pulling down his sleeve to cover up the mark on his wrist.

"What happened?" continued Vamperla

"Nothing. I was nothing." He said glaring at Harry who was smirking at him behind Vamperla's back.

"Well here we are," smiled Mr Weasley 15 minutes later.

"Err, and here is where exactly?" asked Ron glancing around the hill confused.

"We're–"

Mr Weasley was cut off by a yell.

"Over here Arthur! Over here son, we've got it!"

The group looked over in the direction of the voice, to see two figures silhouetted on the other side of the hill, a small dark object at their feet in the dampened grass.

"Come on kids!" called Mr Weasley. Quickly walking over to the two people and briskly shook both of their hands.

"Quickly, quickly," said Mr Weasley glancing at his watch. "It's nearly time."  
The ten of them gathered around an old boot and each placed a finger on the torn leather.

"Hey." Said a voice beside her. Vamperla looked up to see a rather good-looking boy, who she recognised from the Hufflepuff quidditch team, smiling at her.

"Hey," she said quietly smiling back at him.

Mr Weasley started counting down from 10 and she turned her attention back to the boot, noticing that the boy next to hers' hand was lightly touching her own. She smiled quietly to her self as Mr Weasley said 'zero' and the world around her started to spin.

A few seconds later, she smacked into the ground.

Ron groaned beside her." Urgh, my hands smell like feet."

"Vamperla laughed and sat up. I hand reached down and she instantly took it and she was pulled to her feet.

"Thanks," she smiled at the boy.

"My pleasure" he said back to her, his hand lingering on her own, a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Let's go Cad," called the boy's father a few feet away.

"Seeya around" the boy said, flashing her one last smile before turning around and following his father into the crowd.

Vamperla looked after him for a few seconds; then was dragged along by Hermione in the opposite direction. She noticed her friend smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," said Hermione innocently, " it's just that um, that boy back there, that was Cedric Diggory, as in one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts."

"So…your point being…?"

"Well let's just say I've never seen him smile so much at one person. But as I said, It's nothing."

"Vamperla shook her head and rolled her eyes at Hermione, then ran forward to help set up the tenets.

xxxxxxx

"Hmmm, rosettes or a flag?" puzzled Ron a few hours later, pondering over a tray of merchandise.

Beside him, Vamperla rifled through her purse and brought out a pile of coins.

"Uh, I'll have a red rosette, a scarf. Oh and I'll have the Levski figurine." She finished handing over her cons.

"Hey guys, look at these," called Harry a few meters away studying peculiar looking instruments on a cart.

"Only ten Galleons each" smiled the salesman as she, Ron, and Harry came over to join Harry.

"Sweet! I am so there!" exclaimed Vamperla as she emptied out the contents of her purse, quickly counted up the coins, and then handed over the pile, receiving the Ominoculars in return.

Harry stared at her new toy for a few seconds before turning back to the salesman defiantly.

"Three pairs," he said firmly.

"What?... No Harry, it's-don't bother," started Ron before being interrupted by Harry who shoved a pair into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ron," Harry sighed dramatically, "but I do care."

"Well I–" Ron blushed.

"But don't expect any more presents for a few years mind you," Harry said turning to go to join the crowd heading for the stadium.

\"Fair enough," murmured Ron, half to himself as he gazed down at his gift.

"Come on," urged Vamperla grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the others.

"Oh right," he said, " the quidditch match, I forgot."

Vamperla stared at him shaking her head. "You know Ron, sometime your stupidity still surprises me," she laughed dragging him into the crowd.

"Wow, top box dad. That's impressive," exclaimed Fred a few breathless minutes later from climbing up the flights of stairs.

"Yes," drawled a voice near to them, "_Very_ impressive Weasley, what did you do? Sell your house? But mind you, your house cost at least half of the price of the tickets."

Vamperla turned around to see a pale man with a pointed face sneering across at Mr Weasley. A boy who Vamperla assumed was the man's son turned away from his father, either in embarrassment or disgust, Vamperla couldn't tell.

Mr Weasley started to say something when the minister for magic appeared.

"Ah good, Lucius, you're here. I'm glad you found your seats," smile Cornelius Fudge. "May I introduce you to Mr, um Oblansk–Oblalonsk, Mr–"

"Oblanonski," interrupted Vamperla, "his name's Mr Oblanonski."

Fudge looked stunned for a few seconds, then blinked a few times, then carried on happily.

"Res well, Mr Oblan–err the Bulgarian Minister for Magic." He finished,"

The two men shook hands, their skin clashing.

"Oh hello Arthur." Said Fudge glancing at Mr Weasley before sitting down and starting up a conversation with Lucius, not waiting for Mr Weasley's reply.

Vamperla rolled her eyes and turned around to face the game, ripping open a chocolate frog as she sat down. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Ron staring at her.

"What?" She mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.

Ron continued staring at her for a few seconds. "Your only wearing red" he said blandly.

"Yes Ron, and the sky is Blue" smile Vamperla sarcastically.

"No. Yeah I know it's just that Irelands colours are green"

"Really? I had _no_ idea."

"Yeah, I know," said clearly frustrated that she didn't see where he was getting at. "But shouldn't you be supporting Ireland though?"

"Uhhh" Vamperla paused. " No, not really."

"But–"

"Ron, I think you should reconsider your theory, considering I'm from Bulgaria. Okay?"

Ron stared at her and she patted her on the shoulder, and then turned back to the game as Ludo Bagman introduced the Bulgarian mascots.

The game was fast and brutal. And nothing like had seen before.

After Bulgaria scored their first goal, Krum flew around triumphantly. As he neared their box, Vamperla yelled out his name. As he flew past, he turned and looked at her and waved then flew on to join his team for the time out.

"Wow," breathed Ron beside her, "he waved at you…" he turned to face her, with a look of disbelief on his face. Suddenly his expression changed to an emotion she couldn't quite depict.

"Wait, he waved at you?" Ron yelled at her. "He can't–what? No he can't just go around and–that's just–how dare he!! Why–"

"Ron calm down," said Vamperla placing a hand on his arm.

"No it's not okay, he–" a cheer rang from the crowd and Ron looked around. "Wait what just happened… Woo, yeah! Go Ireland!" He cheered.

Vamperla let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and turned her attention back to the game. A few seats along, Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" whispered Harry.

Hermione smiled, "Most likely," she answered glancing back at Vamperla and Ron before raising her Ominoculars back to her eyes to watch as Ireland took the first of two penalties.

A/N Well it feels good to have finally typed this out. –sighs- I had lots of fun writing this chapter and hopefully I'll update sooner with the next chapter but I'm not making any promises.

Please please, please, R&R. It makes me feel loved.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Yay! Finally updated. That was a relief. Been caught up in a little thing called life. So here it is…enjoy!

And please review. D

Disclaimer: I did not invent Harry Potter

**Chapter 9**

"Ireland Rules!" screamed Fred and George together on their way back from the match.

"And did you see Krum's Wronski Feint?" exclaimed Charlie

"Yeah he was like vroom and the Lynch was like voom and then Krum was like 'wo' then Lynch was like 'splat,'" laughed George, demonstrating this rendition with his hands.

They continued to recount various other parts of the match all the way to the tents, where the girls split off into their tent. Before Vamperla entered, Ron called out to her.

"Goodnight Vamperla."

"Yeah, goodnight Ron," she called back smiling quietly to her self before disappearing beneath the weathered canvas.

xxxxxxx

"Vamperla, wake up."

"Hmmm? What? Is it morning already?" Vamperla muttered, her eyes stilled closed.

"Come on! We have to go!" yelled Ginny.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Vamperla rolled over and tumbled out of bed, blindly grabbing at a jersey that Hermione was holding out to her.

"Quickly you three," said Mr Weasley popping his head around the tent door.

"What's going on?" asked Vamperla as she threw the jersey over her head.

"I dunno what exactly but something's wrong." said Hermione with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Are you coming or not?!"

"We're ready Mr Weasley." answered Hermione hastily grabbing her wand. The three girls walked out to see the Weasley boys and Harry waiting for them.

"All right everybody" said Mr Weasley quickly "head for the woods and stick together." he gave Ginny a quick hug and then headed off with Bill. Charlie, and Percy with their wands drawn.

As the seven of them got near to the start of the trail, which led through the forest, a scream, rang out behind them. They all turned around, peering through the herd of people.

"Look!" someone shouted near.

Heads turned towards a group of people in the distance, dressed in black hooded cloaks and wearing silvery skeleton masks. The group each had a wand pointed up at four objects moving above them. As they moved closer, Hermione let out a gasp.

"are those…?" she started to say.

"… People?" Ron finished for her looking at the now distinct figures above the masked groups' heads.

"Oh that is sick." grimaced Harry watching as one of the people (a young boy) was shaken back and forth in the air while his mother beside him was turned upside down and was spinning around at a sickening pace.

"Come on, lets go." whispered Hermione, looking away.

Vamperla turned to follow them, but as she did, one of the sleeves of the cloaked people fell down to reveal a large white scar in the shape of an 'x' etched across their wrist. The person hastily pulled up their sleeve, then continued to point their wand at the helpless figures above.

Vamperla stopped walking and stared, eyes wide in terror and disbelief.

"No. No it can't be," she gasped softly to herself. She swallowed as tears filled her eyes. "Not my-"

She was suddenly pushed over by someone running, blinded by the fear of the hooded group. Several people followed, carelessly trodding on Vamperla as she lay sobbing on the ground.

Fear fell thick in the air as more supporters joined the group in black, laughing up at the contorted struggling figures above them. More people started running, tripping over and kicking Vamperla as they fled. Vamperla lay curled up in the dirt, feeling helpless. Suddenly a hand reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her p. The grip tightened as more fleeing people nearly knocked her over again. Vamperla struggled to see the owner of the hand through her tears. The hand loosened as they entered a sheltered part of the forest. Vamperla sank to the ground shaking.

Her helper crouched down beside her, staring worriedly at her.

Vamperla let out a sob.

"are you alright?"

Vamperla looked up to see a boy around the same age as her with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes.

"I-those people in the hoods, they-I can't believe that they would do something like that." she sobbed.

"The worlds not all full of good people-"

"It's not like that, one of them-" Vamperla chocked on her tears. "One of them was my Father and I bet my Mother was there as well." She started crying again, ears falling silently into the forest floor. "I never thought they was capable of doing something so horrible."

"Well having a parent as a death eater isn't so bad. I-"

"A what?"

"A death Eater. They're servants of the Dark Lord," Vamperla continued to look at him with a confused look. "You know, you-know-who, he-who-must-not-be-named, evil-guy-of-the-century, Lord-something-starting-with-'V', creepy-snake-dude-"

"Oh, right. Him." said Vamperla sniffing.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Having a parent as a Death Eater isn't so bad. My father is a Death Eater and my mother supports him." he said trying to be helpful.

Vamperla stared at him for a second then groaned. I feel so stupid. I was _completely_ over reacting." she said embarrassed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No you weren't. Virtually my whole family are death eaters so I've grown up with the idea of 'all mudbloods and muggles need to be cursed and killed' and that 'pure bloods rule the world' so I'm used to it. Where as you have had only about…" he paused, looking at a sleek expensive watch on his wristy. "oh about 7 minutes and 42 seconds."

"Uh, thanks."

"No problemo"

"What?"

"sorry. I-Forget I said anything."

"Er , okay."

Vamperla stared up at him as he glanced around awkwardly. Their eyes met and they both looked away.

"I-" Vamperla started. Looking at him again. "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Yeah, I go to Hogwarts. I was the guy who punched the guy who cursed you in the quidditch match." he said grinning slightly.

"Urgh! Duh. Okay now I feel _really_ stupid." groaned Vamperla, hitting her self on the forehead with the palm of her hand. "So um, what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy." he said grinning.

"Vamperla smiled back and couldn't help but noticed how when he smiled, small dimples appeared above his mouth, making him look exceedingly gorgeous.

xxxxxxxx

As soon as Vamperla and Draco reached the edge of the forest, they heard a sequel and Vamperla was smothered in bushy hair.

Thank goodness you're okay," said a tearful voice in her ear. Vamperla pulled back to see Hermione looking tired but relieved.

"Are you alright? Everybody's been really worried."

"I-I'm fine." she answered quietly. Hermione hugged her again then grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the Weasley tent. Vamperla glanced back at Draco and smiled slightly with relief to herself when she saw that he was following her.

As they reached the tent, Vamperla got a round of hugs from everyone and was asked if she was okay. After she assured everyone that she was, they all stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"So, uh I'll seeya later then?' said Draco quietly

"Oh, um yeah, I-I guess" Vamperla answered with a small smile. "Bye"

"Bye"

Draco glanced around the group, his gaze finally settling on Vamperla, he gave her a smile then headed off. Vamperla started after him, thinking-

"So Vamperla, who was your friend?" asked Charlie, breaking her from her daydream.

"Uh, Draco. Draco Malfoy." she said turning around.

"Malfoy?" blurted Mr Weasley.

"Yeah…?" said Vamperla, slightly confused at his sudden interest.

"As in Lucius Malfoy"

"  
What other Malfoy could it be Father. They are pureblood." contorted Percy.

"Right, offcourse. Well you'll want to be careful around the Malfoys Vamperla. They're not exactly the nicest people around so you wouldn't want to cross them. They may seem pleasant at first, but after a while, you'll find yourself owing them various kinds of things including large sums of money. Has young Draco ever helped you with anything?"

"Well yes, but-" Vamperla started.

"There you go. Sooner or layer he'll use that against you, mark my words. Like father, like son."

"But surely he-"

"Believe me when I say this Vamperla, and I say it only to warn and perhaps protect you. Having lived your whole life with someone as twisted and evil as Lucius Malfoy and in turn, being Slytherin house is going to turn a person bad. Evil and Harshness. That's all Draco's ever known. It's what he thinks is right. So promise me you'll be careful around that family Vamperla," said Mr Weasley placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the yes.

"I-I promise" muttered Vamperla.

Satisfied with her answer, Mr Weasley turned around and headed back into the tent while Vamperla stared in the direction which Draco had disappeared into, his words playing over in her head:

"_Virtually my whole family are death eaters so I've grown up with the idea of 'all mudbloods and muggles need to be cursed and killed' and that 'pure bloods rule the world' so I'm used to it"_

She slowly turned her back on his shadow and walked towards the tent to help pack up, with a seed of doubt growing in her mind.

xxxxxxx

The 11 quidditch fans were greeted at the burrow by an anxious Mrs Weasley, clutching The Prophet, still, still in her slippers.

"Oh thank goodness that you're alright," she exclaimed, crushing Ginny in a hug, then turned to Ron and smothered him in kisses. Behind them, George wolf whistled at the display, but was soon quietened by his mother who ran over to hug him.

"Molly, we're alright," murmured Mr Weasley placing a hand on her shoulder. Mrs Weasley turned to face him and collapsed in her husband's arms, sobbing. Bill motioned for them to go inside, so they gathered up their bags and stepped into the warmth of the Burrow.

The rest of the summer swept by quickly, without too much excitement. Mr Weasley was out frequently at the ministry sorting out the latest issue of the Dark Mark.

The second to last day of the holidays arrived quickly. Up in Ginny's room, Vamperla packed her trunk in silence.

"You okay?" asked Hermione coming over.

"What?" muttered Vamperla glancing up.

"You've been really quiet ever since we came back from the world cup," said Hermione.

"Have I? Well I'm fine…really."

Hermione stared at her friend, not convinced by her answer, but decided not to push her for it. She quietly walked over to her own trunk to finish off her own packing.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley!" yelled Harry out the window of their compartment as the Hogwarts express started rolling along the tracks.

Mrs Weasley shouted something in reply, but it was lost over the sound of the engine. Harry closed the window then slumped down in his seat beside Hermione.

"Well here we are, another year at Hogwarts," he said. Ron and Hermione smiled at him, but Vamperla was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N yup I know. it took me a while to up date but here it is anyway. R&R please!

* * *

Disclaimer: I didn't invent Harry potter. Yes it's sad but true.

**Chapter 10**

After the sorting, in which Gryffindor had acquired various nervous yet exited eleven year olds, the feast began.

Vamperla filled her plate, with various pieces of steaming food.

"Aaaaaaaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron beside her, accidentally spraying a bit of mashed potatoes on her face.

"I'm so sorry," said Ron swallowing his mouthful.

"It's fine Ron-" started Vamperla, but was interrupted as Ron reached over, and brushed away the bit of food from her cheek with a napkin.

"Thanks,' smiled Vamperla before turning back to her plate of food. After a few delicious mouthfuls she glanced up across the Great Hall, feeling someone's eyes on her. Nearly directly opposite her on the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was looking at her. When their eyes met, Draco glanced down at his food, pretending that he never laid eyes on her. Vamperla stared back at him for a few seconds, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Have 'oo t'ide va cho'lat ge'o?" interrupted Ron, gesturing to a delicious looking bowl of chocolat5e things.

"No," said Vamperla, bringing her thoughts back to food, "is it good?"

Ron nodded eagerly at her, so she grabbed a spoon and piled some into her bowl, accidentally splattering Ron.

"I'm so sorry," said Vamperla, smiling at the look on his face. Ron looked down at the dark spot on his shirt. Slowly, he scrapped it away with his finger, and then licked it.

"Mmmmm i'sgood,' he sighed dramatically.

Vamperla snorted, trying to hide her laughter, but didn't prevail, as a few seconds later she cracked up laughing.

Three tables over, Draco watched as Vamperla smiled happily at Weasley. Every now and then laughing at some joke he made.

Hey Draco, have you tried the chocolate gateau?" asked Astoria Greengrass beside him. Draco looked over at his girlfriend.

"Not hungry,' he said turning away from her, before glancing once more at the girl at the Gryffindor table

xxxxxxxx

The next couple of months went quickly, and soon it was the day when Durmstrang and Beuxabatons arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

The whole school gathered outside to wait for the arrivals. Tension gripped the air as everyone glanced around. After a few painful minutes, Dumbledor announced the arrival of Beuxabatons, as a flying carriage appeared over the forest pulled by twelve flying horses. A few of the girls "ooed" and "ahhed" at the magnificent beasts as they flew around and landed, dangerously close to the waiting crowd.

Dumbledor stepped forward to greet the large figure of the Headmistress of Beuxabatons. After assuring her that her horses would be welled cared for, Madame Maxime pranced through the doors of the Hogwarts castle, her pupils obediently following after her.

"I wonder what Durmstrang will come in?" pondered Hermione, glancing around.

"Any ideas Vamperla?" said Ron turning towards her.

"Oh um, well most likely it will be a-"

"It's a mast!" yelled Hannah Abbot, staring at the lake.

-boat" finished Vamperla.

Three masts appeared out of the lake, joined to a large pirate-looking ship.

The passengers disembarked from their voyager and walked briskly in their direction.

"Dumbledor!" beamed the Durmstrang Headmaster stepping to shake Professor Dumbledor's hand. Dumbledor smiled at the man. "It's great to see you Karkaroff."

Karkaroff glanced up at the castle, and Vamperla thought she saw a look of hatred flicker in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly that she couldn't be sure.

"Please. After you," said Dumbledor, gesturing to the opening doors of Hogwarts. Karkaroff nodded in thanks, then headed into the warmth. The Hogwarts students and staff followed behind the rest of Durmstrang, everyone talking excitedly.

"Hey Harry," whispered Ron looking at one of the Durmstrang students. "Isn't that-"

"Viktor?" said Vamperla walking over to the boy that Ron was pointing to.

"Vamperla what are you-" started Ron, staring at her in horror.

The boy turned around and Vamperla let out a sequel of delight before jumping forward to hug him.

Ron covered his face with his hands, peeping through his fingers, shaking his head.

"Wow, that girl's got some nerve," smirked Harry as Vamperla pulled away from the boy and started talking happily with him. The doors to the great hall opened and the boy lefty Vamperla to join the rest of the Durmstrang, and Vamperla bounced back over to join Ron, Harry and Hermione as they walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What?" asked Vamperla, noticing the looks that she was getting from her friends.

"What?!" said Ron, whispering furiously. "What do you mean 'What'. What the bloody hell do you think your doing, going around hugging people that you don't know? Especially famous people like Viktor _Krum!" _he spat.

"But I do know him-"

"Yeah of course every body knows him. He's Krum for gods sake!"

"No, I mean I actually do know him. Didn't I tell you that he's my second cousin."

Ron stared at her, his eyes wide. "He's your _what?!"_

"My second-"

"Yeah I think you did fail to mention that _minor _detail," glared Ron. Vamperla stared back at him, not seeing how this was such a big deal. Ron turned away from her, shaking his head. After a few seconds, he whipped back round to her.

"So you mean to say," he said nearly spraying her with spit, "that all through the world cup, you knew, you KNEW, that Krum was your cousin but you didn't say anything?!"

"Well. Yeah-"

"Argh! I can't believe you! Your so…so… argh I hate you!"

"What?" whispered Vamperla.

"No, I didn't –I just –why do girls have to be so complicated."

"Well-" started Vamperla

"No," interrupted Ron "You shut up, I don't want to hear another word from you. You've done enough damage as it is" he huffed.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It's okay Hermione," muttered Vamperla, "he's just-" but whatever Ron was. Was interrupted by Professor Dumbledor as he stood up to welcome the guests.

After his short introduction, food appeared on the plates and the feast began. It probably would have been rather enjoyable if it wasn't for Ron, who cast furious looks at her every few seconds.

xxxxxxx

"Goodnight!" called Ginny 45 minutes later as she disappeared up into her dorm.

"Goodnight Ginny," replied Vamperla yawning. She turned around to grab some of her things before going to bed, but was stopped as someone stepped in front of her. She glanced up to see Ron staring down at her, his eyes narrowed. Vamperla sighed heavily.

"Ron, this is stupid. I said I'm sorry, so there's nothing more I can do about it."

She waited for a reply, but when Ron didn't give one, she side stepped around him and grabbed her books.

"Look, I'll get you his autograph tomorrow okay," she said calmly patting him on the shoulder before heading up to her room.

As she disappeared from view, Ron turned around and smiled to himself.

The next morning was Saturday, allowing Vamperla to get up around a time that suited her. This time happened to be around 10 O'clock and by the time she arrived in the Great hall for breakfast, Ron, Hermione and Harry where already halfway through breakfast.

"You're up bright and early this morning" mused Harry through a mouthful of cereal.

"Ha, ha, very funny Harry" smiled Vamperla reaching for some toast. "Seen anyone put heir name in the Goblet yet?"  
"No, but we think that Durmstrang put theirs in last night," said Hermione.

"Mmmm," murmured Vamperla

"What?" said Ron

"Nothing, I was just going 'mmmm' as in 'oh is that right'," said Vamperla

"Oookay" muttered Ron

A cheer suddenly erupted from the entrance way and Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan, ran towards the Goblet of Fire holding pieces of paper with heir names and school on them.

"Aren't you guy only sixteen?" said Hermione

"Yes, and your point is?" said Fred and George together.

"Well there is an age line around it only allowing seventeen year olds to put their name in."

"Wow Hermione, you're very observant,"

chided Fred.

"Thanks for your concern Hermione, but _we _have taken and age potion," said George. Hermione shook her head as the twins nodded at each other before jumping over the age line. Nothing happened and the twins cheered excitedly. But they had spoken too soon. With a crack, they were thrown out of the circle; grey hair sprouting from their faces.

After the commotion died down, and Fred and George were escorted to the hospital wing, Vamperla, Ron, Hermione, and Harry gathered up their things and started walking back to the common room. Before they got to the stairs, a hand reached out and grabbed Vamperla's shoulder. She turned around quickly in surprise, but her expression quickly changed into a smile as she saw who it was.

"Viktor" she beamed.

"Hello Vamperla, Krum said leaning form=ward to hug his cousin. "I vas thinking vot you vere doing tomorrow?"

"Um, not much, I've got hardly any homework so I'll be free most of the day. Why?"  
"Vell, I vos thinking if you vanted to do something, you know, to catch up?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" smiled Vamperla

"See you tomorrow, yes?"

"Yup, seeya then," said Vamperla turning to go. After a few steps, she spun back around. "Viktor," she called out.

"Hmm?"

"Wo8uld it be okay if my friend Ron her, could have your autograph," she said gesturing to Ron whose ears where red.

"Uh sure," said Krum pulling out a quill and paper and quickly scribbled his name down.

"Here"

"Thanks," Vamperla beamed.

As she reached the stairs, she shoved the piece of paper into Ron's hand and patted him on the head.

"Your welcome. Ron," she said running up the stairs before she could argue back.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I decided to change Viktor Krum a bit in my story. You know, make him a bit more talkative and i must say I prefer him better this way. Just incase you where wondering.

Disclaimer: Nope, still didn't invent HP etc

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"The champion for Durmstrang is" Dumbledor paused reading the name. "Viktor Krum."

The hall thundered with applause ass Viktor stood up smiling, and walked towards the side chamber. Vamperla cheered excitedly as her cousin disappeared from view.

"The champion for Beuxabatons…Fleur Delacour."

Beside her, Ron clapped loudly, a dazed look in his eyes as Fleur gracefully rose from the Hufflepuff table and swept past Dumbledor into the room.

"And the final champion, from Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory."

Screams erupted from the Hufflepuff table as Cedric rose happily receiving pats on the back as he walked towards Dumbledor. Once Cedric had left the room, Dumbledor raised his hands for silence.

"Excellent!" he beamed, "we now have our three champions, I am sure I can-"

He stopped suddenly as the fire in the goblet turned red and spat out a thin piece of torn parchment. Dumbledor instinctly grabbed it, his eyes skimming over the writing on the parchment. Slowly his eyes rose towards the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter." he said loudly, his eyes bouring into the rigid figure beside Vamperla.

As Professor McGonagall stepped up to talk to Dumbledor, Vamperla turned to Harry in disbelief. "Harry?" she whispered.

Harry turned around to face her, his eyes wide. "I didn't –I –"

"Harry Potter!" called Dumbledor again.

Harry stood still. Vamperla gave him a gentle push and gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Go on Harry" she said quietly.

Harry tore his eyes away from his friends and stumbled into the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table.

"How could he?" said a voice beside her.

Vamperla turned to see Ron watching Harry, with a look of…anger? on his face.

The hall suddenly erupted with commotion as some of the teachers disappeared after Harry.

Vamperla had never seen such a strong mix emotions in one place before. Excitement, anger, disbelief, disappointment, sadness and jealousy. The remaining teachers managed to regain some order over the students and sent them all off to bed. On the way back to the common room, Vamperla, Ron and Hermione walked in silence unsure of what to say, while the rest of Gryffindor talked happily.

Once they had entered the common room, Ron turned to go to bed, ignoring the excitement around.

"Ron…" called Vamperla after him, but Ron either didn't hear or didn't want to as he climbed up to his dorm.

xxxxxxx

The next day, was awkward. Ron wasn't speaking to Harry, and Harry had given up trying to talk to Ron and ignoring him, leaving Vamperla and Hermione stuck in the middle.

"What are we going to do?" sighed Vamperla looking at the two boys, who less than 24 hours ago had been best friends.

"I don't know, But look, you go catch up with Krum, and I'll try talking to them, but there's only so much one can do, the rest is up to them." said Hermione.

"Ahhh, this is horrible," said Vamperla clutching her hair. Hermione stared ate her friend worryingly.

"Just go and enjoy sometime with Krum and forget about these two jerks for a while."

Vamperla stared at her unsure.

"Go on," said Hermione giving her a push.

Vamperla left reluctantly to go find Krum.

Viktor was waiting for her on the edge of the lake, a small parcel in his hand.

"Hey," she said softly, giving him a hug.

He smiled back at her, but his eyes showed concern.

"Are you okay? You seem a little…tense," he asked staring at her intently as they started to walk around the lake.

"I–I'm fine" she muttered staring at the grass. Viktor shook his head, not believing her. "Sorry, I asked the vong question. Vot I mean is: "Vot is vong?"

Vamperla stopped and looked up at her cousin.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course," said Viktor.

"Well, I-" Vamperla took a deep breath. "It's just. You know hoe Harry Potter got chosen for the tournament?" Viktor nodded, "Well he's like, one of my best friends, and then one of my other best friends isn't speaking to him, so there's this whole tension thing going on, and I have no idea what to do, and then there's this whole thing with my parents, and-" Vamperla wiped her eyes, "then there's this boy and I don't… Argh, my life is a complete mess!" she said, her hands over her face, as tears through the gaps in her fingers.

Viktor stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped protectively around her while Vamperla sobbed into his chest.

After a while Vamperla pulled away and wiped her face. Her cousin stared down at her in concern.

"Come on, lets go sit down," he said wrapping an arm around her, and leading her to a bench on the edge of the lake. Once they were seated, Viktor handed Vamperla the parcel he had been holding.

She opened the brown paper bag and sighed as she pulled out some carefully wrapped baking.

"I haven't had Bulgarian baking in nearly a year!" she said giving a small smile, "thankyou so much." She reached into the bag again and pulled out a small tattered book.

"I found it in the attic, don't know vhy it vos there though," he said as she carefully opened it at a random page. Her eyebrows rose as she realised it was a diary.

"Whose..?"

"Check the front" Viktor offered.

Vamperla cautiously turned back the pages trying not to ruin the book. She scanned the page, narrowing her eyes as she tried to decrypt some of the faded Bulgarian letters, until she found a name.

"Cruor-Lamia Tormen," she said slowly. "Wait, Tormen, that's my mother's maiden name, and looking at the dates on this, he could be my great-grandfather! But why did you have it at your house. You come from my father's side of the family."

"I don't know, that's vhy I thought to give it to you."

"Well thanks anyway," she said, placing the diary back in the bag and picking up the baking and bit into the sweet bread.

"Okay, vell let's start with the problem vit your friends. In my opinion, I think you shouldn't take sides; if their friendship really matters to them, then they vill sort out their problems themselves.

And then there is the issue of your parents. Vot happened ven you left Bulgaria?"

"Well um, I came to Hogwarts, and I didn't see them till the Quidditch world cup this summer."

"Who are you staying vit at the moment?"

"Professor Dumbledor jacked me up with some foster parents."

"Do you like them?"

"They're… alright."

"They don't hurt you do they?!"

"No, I –they're good people."

Viktor stared at Vamperla, his eyes bouring into her.

"They are." she said.

"Alright, I believe you." he paused for a second, studying her. "I think you should try to forget about your parents for now."

"But they… They're death eaters. They're horrible people."

"I know Vamperla, they have always been like that. Practically our whole family is. In a vay, I think that it's lucky that your parents left you ven they did, because if you had lived vit them for most of your life, some of their 'characteristics' might have rubbed off on you."

Vamperla looked at her cousin. "Are you always so intelligent?'

"Only for my little cousin," he smiled, messing up her fondly. "And so, the boy. Vot is up vit him?"

"I –I don't know."

"You don't know?"  
"No, I. I don't know what to think of him."

"Vell maybe you should just vait and see, vot happens, and then once you get to know him better, then you can decide 'vot to think of him.' Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"So, is that all? Anything else I can help you vit? Anything else you vant to spill out?"

"No, I think that's all…Thanks."

"It's no problem, I'm just happy to see you." Viktor said standing up.

They slowly made their way back to the castle.

"Thanks again," said Vamperla hugging him.

"It's okay. You going to be okay now?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." she said giving him a small smile.

"Well I'll seeya later."

"Yeah, bye Viktor," said Vamperla giving him one last hug before heading towards the staircase.

When she got back to her room, she opened the paper bag and peered in at the old diary.

Sighing, she rolled up the top of the bag and placed it at the bottom of her trunk, not yet feeling completely ready to know about her past just yet.

xxxxxxx

When Vamperla entered the common room a few days later, she noticed Ron siting by himself, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Ron, you all right?" she said happily, plonking herself down on the chair beside him.

"Well, _I'm_ alright, but…"

"But what?"  
"But, um." Ron glanced around the room, then leaned over to Vamperla and said in a low voice: "The first task is dragons."

"Dragons?!" said Vamperla loudly, making Ron look around nervously.

"Shhh, keep it down," he muttered.

"Sorry, I mean 'Dragons?'" she whispered.

Ron nodded.

"Well… why are we whispering?"  
"Coz I'm not supposed too know, but I found out from my brother Charlie, coz he helped bring the dragons over."

"Right…" said Vamperla, forgetting to whisper. "Well are you going to tell Harry?"

"No!" said Ron, looking taken aback. "He's the one who put his name in."

Vamperla shook her head. "So you're going to just sit back and let him get slaughtered then?"

"What? No!" said Ron uncomfortably.

"So…"

"Fine. You tell him," muttered Ron.

"Okay –"

"But don't say I told you."

"Ooookay." said Vamperla standing up. "I'll go find him now.

xxxxxxx

"Dragons!" squeaked Hermione ten minutes later, getting evil looks from Madame Pince. Beside her, Harry looked rather pale.

"Let's go outside," suggested Vamperla, sensing that they would probably be kicked out of the library soon anyway. They walked in silence to the lake where Hermione shakily sat down.

"Okay. Harry, we'll figure something out," she said franticly. "We just need to um, we'll um –"

"How did you find out?" asked Harry hoarsely.

"I over herd Professor Moody and Hagrid talking" said Vamperla, grateful hat she had previously thought of the answer.

"Great… Dragons. How the hell am I met to defeat a dragon?"

Vamperla looked between Harry and Hermione, a slightly confused look on her face. "What's the big deal?" she said, interrupting their frantic conversation. Both of them looked at her in surprise.

"What's the –Are we talking abut the same thing" asked Hermione.

"Ah, Dragons?"

"And you don't see what the big deal is about them? Said Harry in disbelief.

"Well they're only dragons –"

"_Only_ dra –" Hermione took a shuddering breath. "What do you mean ' only dragons'? Where on earth are you from?!"

"Well, Bulgaria –"

"Yes, we knee that, but how can you think that dragons aren't a big deal," said Hermione sounding exasperated. "You sound as though you've beaten one like it's as easy as throwing a ball."

"I Have –"

"Well –Wait, what?" said Hermione staring at her.

"I said I have"

"Have what?"

"Have beaten a dragon. Quite a few actually. We were taught at Negru Vada, how to tame and take control of dragons."

"You –you were?" said Harry hopefully.

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty easy, once you know the spell and the wand work."  
"Can you show me?" asked Harry.

Vamperla stared at him. Was that a rhetorical question?" she asked smiling.

"Um…"

"Come on," said Vamperla standing up and stretching.

"Let's go have some lunch and we can figure out what your main talent is.

"Er main talent?" said Harry coming up to walk beside her.

"Yeah, it'll be pretty difficult for you to defeat a dragon, and steal one of her eggs with inly one spell."

"Who said anything about stealing any eggs."

"Didn't I tell you? You have to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon mother, so you might need some other skill coz dragons mothers are extremely fierce and aggressive," said Vamperla happily.

"Great, well that makes me feel loads better." gulped Harry as they turned into the great hall.

"So Harry," said Vamperla after a few bites of food, "talents. What are your talents."

Harry stared blankly at his plate. "Um."

"Come on Harry, think. What are you good at?"

"Not much."

Vamperla groaned. "Please don't make me spell it out for you. Come on Harry, think. What. Are. You. Good. At."  
"Well…" Harry paused. "There's quidditch, but –"

"Exactly!" Said Vamperla happily. "Finally we're getting somewhere."

"But hoe can quidditch help me?"

"Well the spell I'm going to teach you is only a simple one, the spells that let you have complete control over a dragon take a lot longer to learn and frankly, we don't have the time. So the simple spell can only help you for a short amount of time. In that time, you have to be able to quickly retrieve the egg before the spell wears off." said Vamperla, almost business-like.

"And how long are we looking at exactly?"

"Around ten to fifteen seconds. But don't worry. Said Vamperla seeing the look on Harry's face. "With your flying skills and the firebolt, that will be more than enough time."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Wow, it has been a while. i've had no time for fanfic. =( Not promising any quick updates soon though. Exams. ='(

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I didn't invent the Harry Potter stuff

"Here," said Vamperla a few hours later. She and Harry were in an empty classroom, preparing to practise the spell. Hermione was with Ron, keeping him company.

"What's this?" asked Harry, gesturing at the jar that Vamperla had placed on one of the desks.

"I got them from Professor Moody," she said picking up the jar, and undoing the lid.

"And what are 'them' exactly?"

Vamperla took her hand out of the jar and Harry took a small step backwards.

"Spiders?"

"Yeah, they're the ones we used in DADA, when Moody showed us the unforgivable curses. They're not ideal, as they're not as powerful as dragons, but they're the best thing I could find at the moment," She said placing a spider on the table. "The spell will take longer to wear off from the spider as it is weaker, and it might um, deform it, so we'll practise with these worms first, coz I've got plenty of them.

"Right," nodded Harry nervously.

"Okay, the spell is _'evinco extrahov'_," she said slowly.

Harry repeated the incantation a few times until Vamperla was satisfied with his pronunciation.

"Okay, now for the wand work," she flicked her wand around in a fancy yet, powerful way.

"Got that?" she asked turning back to Harry

"Errr…"

"Okay, I'll do it slowly."

They practised the wand movement for a few minutes until Harry could do it comfortably.

"Okay then. Lets put them together," smiled Vamperla pulling out a worm and placing it on the desk. Harry grimaced as it shuffled along the desk pathetically then glanced at Vamperla who nodded at him.

"Okay um, here it goes." Harry cleared his throat. "_evinco extrahov!"_

The worm shook a little but nothing else happened. Harry stared at it. "Is that all?"

"No, you did everything right but you need to be sure of yourself. You need to sound powerful. Like this-" Vamperla took a step back an pointed her wand at the worm. The voice that came out of her mouth was unexpected. It was deep and hoarse; Nothing like her own. As she finished the spell, a black mist erupted from the wand and shot towards the worm. As it collided with the desk, Harry was pushed a few steps back by a cold wind. As it swept past his ear, he though he heard a small scream but no one else was in the room except Vamperla, the insects an himself. The black mist fell to the floor revealing an empty desk, then floated towards Vamperla. As it reached her, it seemed to seep into her body, and for a moment Harry swore Vamperla's eyes turned completely black, but when he blinked they were back to normal and the black mist had disappeared. She turned around to him and smiled.

"That's about it apart from the whole incineration part. Obviously that won't happen to a dragon as it is way more powerful than a worm but I hope you get the general idea." She said happily.

"Yeah…" croaked Harry staring at the spotless desk.

"Well, um why don't you try it on a spider?" suggested Vamperla, picking up the struggling insect and placing it where only seconds ago, the worm had hopelessly lay.

"Right." Said Harry stepping forward, his wand pointing at the spider. He paused then turned to Vamperla. "What exactly _will_ it do to the dragon?" he asked.

"Well, it sort of stuns it, except a normal stunning spell wouldn't work on a dragon coz it's got such thick skin."

"Right." he muttered turning back to the spider.

"Remember: Powerful and confident."

Powerful and confident. Powerful and confident. Harry thought to himself as he took a deep breath and said the spell. For a second nothing happened, then Harry felt a cold burning sensation rise up inside of him. He wanted to turn and run but all he could do was watch as the black mist erupted from his wand and shot towards the spider. After what seemed like hours, the mist floated to the ground and crawled back towards him. As it touched his body, it dissolved into him and he shuddered as he felt it clawing at his heart. When the mist finally disappeared, Vamperla walked over to the desk and studied the spider.

"Great job!" she said happily turning back to him.

"Is it…gone?"

"Gone? Na, it's still here, but don't worry. It's dead."

"Dead?" Harry choked.

"Yeah!" said Vamperla grinning at him.

Harry stared at the desk behind her, his mind black.

"Harry?" Vamperla said, her voice said sounding far away. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked into her eyes, unable to focus his vision. "I-" he mumbled before he crumpled to the ground.

"Harry!!!" Vamperla panicked. She got to her knees and shook him by his shoulders. "Harry!!" she called to him desperately shaking him a little harder this time. Looking around, she found nothing to help as there was only desks and chairs in the class and the dead spider. Franticly she turned back to him and slapped him lightly on the face.

Harry mumbled and rolled over.

"Oh Harry!" Vamperla cried, hugging him.

"Vamperla you're strangling me."

"Right, sorry. Let's get you to the hospital wing!" she said letting go.

Harry grabbed her as she stood up. "No."

"What?"

"No, I-We'd have to explain what we were doing and that could lead to how we found out about the dragons."

Vamperla stared at him in disbelief. "Harry who cares about the dragons. You're the most important thing at the moment."

"I'm fine." He said. "I just feel a little groggy that's all."

She looked at him unsure.  
"Really." He said managing a small smile.

Vamperla sighed. "Alright. Here. I'll help you up."

Harry stumbled as he stood up, but Vamperla reached out and steadied him.

"I'm fine" he said seeing the look on her face. He turned and took a few shaky steps towards the door. As he reached it, he turned around. "You coming?" he said giving a small smile.

Hermione was waiting for them back in the common room reading a book, which she put down as soon as they came in. By that time the colour had returned to Harry's face and he was walking normally.

"How did it go?"  
"Great!" Harry said/.

Hermione looked between them suspiciously but decided not to say anything for the moment.

"So, um how's Ron?" asked Vamperla coming over to join Hermione in front of the fireplace when Harry disappeared into his dorm.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Argh, you know him. Stubborn as ever."

Vamperla laughed while noticing how when Hermione mentioned Ron, she turned slightly pink despite being frustrated with him.

xxxXxxx

The next day they had potions first thing in the morning, so after breakfast, the four of them headed down to the dungeons. Just as they were about to sit down, Snape came in and told them to stand.

"Today's lesson will be in pairs. I have chosen your partners already. When I have called your name, answer with 'yes sir' then gather up your things and join your partner. There will be no talking apart from "yes sir!' Crabbe and Weasley."

"What?" called out Ron.

"What was that _Weasley_." Spat Snape peering over the roll.

"Yes sir." Said Ron coldly grabbing his things and walking over to Crabbe who looked at him menacingly.

"Goyle and Longbottom."

Neville squeaked at his name and mumbled a "yes sir" before shuffling over to Goyle.

"this is torture.' muttered Harry.

"15 points from Gryffindor Mr Potter!"

Harry started to speak but Vamperla kicked him and mouthed 'he's not worth it.'

"Even though you have gotten away with rule breaking in the past Mr Potter, in my class rules are expected to be _obeyed. _Did I not state earlier that while I am calling the roll, everyone else shall remain _silent."_

"Yes _sir_." Said Harry.

"Then would you care to enlighten us of why _you_ are allowed to speak while everyone else remains silent."

Harry glared at Snape.

"I didn't think so." Snape sneered. "Well does anybody else want to waste my time or shall we get on with the lesson?"

The room stayed silent.  
"Let's get on with it then. Granger and Parkinson. Greengrass and Purvomay."

Vamperla looked over to see a girl with sandy blond hair staring at her, her eye's narrowed. Vamperla sighed and picked up her books.

"Potter and Malfoy."

"You're joking!" Harry and Draco said together.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" spat Snape.

"But-"

"What's that Potter? Your want more precious points taken from your house? All right then. Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Harry glared at him.

"Sir isn't there anyone else I can have?"" asked Draco. Snape looked at his list.

"Alright then. Potter, you're with Greengrass. Draco, you're with Miss Purvomay."

Harry let out a breath as he and Vamperla swapped places.

"Sir, why can't I swap with potter?" whined Astoria.

"Because Miss Greengrass, I was hoping this lesson that you would actually do some work rather than flutter your eyelids and giggle pathetically at Draco."

Astoria turned pink but didn't say anything as Snape finished calling the roll.

Vamperla sat down beside Draco and took her books out.

"Hey," he said quietly. Vamperla glanced at him but didn't say anything, Mr Weasley's words going over in her head. And turned back to setting out her things.

"The sleeping Draught." Said Snape writing as he spoke. That is your task today. The instructions are in your book."

The class bustled around all at once, flipping through the pages of their textbook to find the instructions.

"So, the sleeping draught.." said Draco, smoothing out the pages. Still Vamperla didn't say anything. He looked at her as she sorted through her bag looking for ingredients. Carefully, she laid them on their table and started to thinly slice up the pafritson stalks.

"so, um, how's the year been so far.?" He asked, staring the fire under the cauldron.

Vamperla continued chopping in silence.

"Is it true that Krum is related to you?" he tried again.

She pushed the stalks aside and moved onto grinding up the rizzolick roots. When she finished, she reached for the silver knife but so did Draco. His hand touched the top of hers and she quickly pulled it away and stood up, grabbing the roots and walking around Draco to the cauldron.

"Sorry," said Draco hurriedly. "Here, you can have it."

Vamperla glanced at the knife in his hand, but walked back around him to her seat, ignoring how her heart was beating quicker than normal.

Draco let out a small groan. "Okay Vamperla, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm trying to concentrate." She said flatly, still not looking at him.

Draco sighed and turned to the cauldron to stir it. After a few stirs, her turned back to her." Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm trying to concentrate." She repeated.

"Right. Of course. I guess your concentrating so hard that you completely ignore me when I offer your something that you actually need."

Vamperla stared at the textbook.

"Is it something I've said?"

Silence.

"Something I've done?"

She grabbed the silver knife and started slicing the batil leaf.

"Vamperla talking to me.?"

She slowly put her things down to face him. "It's not _exactly_ what _you've_ said, or done. It's just that…It's just…you."

"Me? So you just don't like me?"

"no that's not what I meant." She said quickly. "It's just…the fact that you're a Malfoy, and things people I trust have told me."

"So you're not talking to me because of my last name and what _other_ people who don't even know me have told you." He said bluntly.

"No, it's just I don't know what to think. I mean everything seems to fit with what they've told me."

"Why. What have _they_ told you."

Vamperla hesitated. "That if you do any favours for me, that you'll turn it against me and that all you know is evil and harshness so that's what you think is right and that I have to be careful around you." She blurted out all at once. She glanced up to look at his expression. His face was calm but his eyes tumbled in a storm of fury.

"And you _believe_ them."

Before she could answer, the door opened and Colin Creevy walked in.

"Please sir, I'm sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter to have his photograph taken. Mr Bagman wants him." He squeaked.

"Very well," said Snape coldly. "But Harry, I expect a 6 paragraph essay on the effects of the sleeping draught on my desk by Thursday."

Harry nodded before almost running out the door.

"1 minute till the bell so everyone fill up a flask, label it with your names and place it on my desk."

As soon as the bell rang, Vamperla grabbed her bag and swept past Draco, not looking at him.

"Vamperla," he called after her but she had already gone. Giving a small groan, he sat down on his chair to pick up his books as a shadow fell over his face. He looked up to see Astoria.

"Well that's was dreadful," she moaned. Draco straightened up and she draped her arms around his neck. "But I think I know how you can make me feel better." She leaded in to kiss him but he turned his head away, pushing her arms off him.

"Astoria, not now."

"But Dracy baby-"

"Please don't call me that."

"-You've been saying 'not now' for weeks. We've hardly even kissed at _all_ this year."

"I have to go." He said walking past her.

"Dracy!" she called pathetically after him but he was already gone.


End file.
